There are a number of patient clinical settings including in-hospital, outpatient and emergency medical services (EMS) that require transfer of medications from original pharmaceutical manufacturer's primary containers to secondary containers to facilitate caregiver administration to patients. When medications are transferred to secondary containers it is standard clinical best practice to label them to reduce the potential for medication errors. However, due to dose measurement mistakes, incorrect transfer of labeling information and other factors, errors continue to occur when caregivers transfer medications from primary containers (vials to syringes) or prepare partial doses (empty syringe withdraws of a partial amount from a primary vial).